


Make one night last forever

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar Owner Chris, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter like the worlds bossiest bottom ever, Breakfast in Bed, Ex Military Chris, Human AU, Lawyer Peter, M/M, No Seriously It Is, Peter is so over his job, Smut, Top Chris, helpful chris, rain storms, ummm just an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Can your whole world change after one night, Peter finds something he did not know he needed
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Make one night last forever

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this, it is sheer self fulfillment and a need for Petopher smut. All mistakes and grammatical errors belong to me.

The rain was coming down in sheets, Peter was mentally kicking himself he knew he should have left DC earlier but the meeting had dragged on Deucalion had wanted to get through the contract, Normally Peter respected Deucalion's meticulous nature but it had been a long day and Peter still had a long drive home to look forward to, the three-hour drive to Virginia Beach was not on Peters favorite's list, 

Just outside of Stafford county Virginia the heavens opened, Peter was having trouble seeing through the rain and the wind was throwing debris all over the road, trying to wipe the condensation from his window Peter did not see the large fallen branch till he was upon it, the car hit it and a large bang sounded as his front left wheel blew out. 

_ “Oh for fuck’s sake, I do not need this shit”  _ Peter growled slamming the car into park, getting out he could see the tire had been shredded and part of the branch had speared up and through the radiator, water and coolant poured out under the car mixing with the rain. “Shit and damnation.” Peter got back in the car and managed to nurse it to the verge of the road before the engine quit, letting out a weary sigh Peter got out of the car and went to the boot, he retrieved his overnight bag and his leather, work satchel, the last road sign said there was a small hamlet a mile up the road, Peter could only pray that it would offer at least a motel six or something with a modicum of comfort, food and a scalding hot shower. 

These thoughts kept Peters feet moving, through the pouring rain he made out the flashing neon sign of a roadhouse, hot food and a large glass of whisky were just what Peter wanted, nay needed right now. He picked up the pace, the parking lot had a few cars in it and he could hear music drifting out from the roadhouse, Peter blinked looking up at the name of the roadhouse _ ” Daddy’s”  _ that got Peter snorting with laughter, the image that name brought to mind was mildly inappropriate, sweet eager young subs wanting the chance for Daddy Peter to make them scream. Nope, Peter was quite certain the Daddy this establishment was named after was more the gap-toothed yokel variety, not the Daddy Dom variety. 

The first thing that strikes Peter as he enters the Roadhouse is it’s crowded, much more crowded than the parking lot given away, people are milling about the long wooden bar and most of the tables are packed, Peter carefully threads his way through the packed room finding a small break in people at the bar and moves towards the spot, 

His wet clothes are making him feel cold and his head is aching, maybe he can just order something to go and find a place to stay the night, Peter lets out a loud sigh as he leans against the bar, drinks first then call a damn tow truck. 

“Now don’t you just look like a drowned cat, don’t know whether you want a drink or a towel?” a rich voice broke Peter from his doldrums, the bluest eyes Peter had ever seen looked at him in both amusement and pity .

“Whiskey no ice and a tow truck number if you know of one please” Peter replied morosely as a drop of water ran from his wet hair and felt on the bar with a miserable splat. 

“Sounds like you had some trouble, I will be right back with the drink, where did you leave your car?” Mr Blue eyes asked, 

“It’s about three miles out of town blown out tire and damaged radiator I suspect.” Peter sighed and looked around the bar, it was a mixture of patrons young and old, hipsters and mom and dads, a few good ole boys sipping their drinks at the bar. Marine memorabilia hung from the walls the Devil Dog logo amounts others, this town was not far from Quantico no doubt a few of the Marines who went training there found this place, more than a little surprising to Peter were the Pride flags that also hung about the roadhouse, D A D T had been repealed but he knew to be gay still carried some unwanted attention  and stigma  in the Marine corps. 

A glass slid across the bar “This should warm you up a tad, got Heather making you up a burger plate.” His host gave him a sunny smile when Peter went to pay, “Drink and food on the house, least I could do for a drowned kitten like yourself.” 

Peter took a sip and was in heaven rich peaty notes that sent him straight to nirvana “Lagavulin 16, you have a remarkable taste.” Peter took a better look at his host, taller and leaner than himself but Peter noted the corded muscle on uncovered forearms, hair more salt than pepper, and thick enough for a man to grab a good hold off, high cheekbones and set of sinful lips, this man was the sort that Peter would normally be tripping over to flirt with. 

“You look too pretty to drink the swill the regular reprobates around here like to call whisky.” his host extended a tan hand, Peter could not help but stare at the thick fingers “Chris Argent, part owner of this place.” 

Peter took the hand in a firm warm handshake, “Peter Hale, full-time lawyer part-time drowned Kitten at your service.” 

“You wouldn’t be any relation to Major Talia Hale.” Chris lent against the bar in a causal sprawl, giving Peter ample opportunity to ogle the man and imagine what lay beneath the faded denim shirt. 

“yes, I am ...I was her younger brother. I am a bitter disappointment to my family ’ Peter grimaced Talia was perhaps with the exception of Derek and Cora, Peters most beloved relation, his sister and protector when it came to their parents, always supportive of Peter yet on some level Peter always felt he had disappointed her, her death had been one of Peters darkest moments, two years past and the pain still felt too raw sometimes. 

Chris ran his fingers through the short stubble on his chin,” Now I think you might have that wrong, she was always singing your praise, telling us what her Petey did.” Chris smiled and reached out a hand to squeeze Peters shoulder “She was one of the good ones, and it was a great loss to us all when she passed.” 

Peter was looking down at his whisky and did not notice that Chris had come around the bar, “Come on kitten let's get you situated and some food into you, looks like you’ve had a hell of a night.” 

Peter let Chris lead him to a quiet booth against one of the far walls the soft leather benches comfortable to sit on, he still felt chilled to the bone but the warmth from the whisky was helping some. 

Chris slid into the bench in front of him, his legs brushing against Peter’s knees, a slight shiver at the touch, Peter unsure whether it was a reaction from the handsome man in front of him or the damp clothes he still wore. 

“So how did you come to be stuck out here on this miserable night,” Chris asked as he sipped from his own drink. 

A cute as a button waiter bounced over carrying two large plates swimming in food and a bowl full of curly fries, at Peters amused snort Chris gave a chuckle, “My business partners son loves the shit out of curly fries and they are a permanent part of the menu now, so how you end up here?” 

Peter took a bite of the curly fry and had to admit they were good, “The firm I work for they have dealings with Alpha industries and they needed new contracts signed and gone over with Deucalion, I was the poor idiot who got tasked with the job.” Peter took another fry and stretched his legs out bumping them against Chris outstretched legs. 

Chris smiled at the not so accidental bump, Peter liked the way Chris’s eyes crinkled up in the corners when he grinned, the faint lines of age not detracting from the man’s appearance “You don’t sound like a man happy with his job if you don’t mind me saying.” Chris stole a fry and gave a Chesire cat wink as he popped it into his mouth. 

Peter gave the man a shrewd look, he could be open and honest with this one, it was not like they would meet again and it would feel good to unload a little if he was honest. 

“ _ I hate it!  _ I hate everything about it the corporate culture, I only took the damn job to keep my Parents happy, Talia she wanted me to open my own practice, then I could work on things I have a passion for, but that went down like a lead balloon with Mother and Father Hale.” 

“What are you passionate about?” Chris asked Peter could feel the warmth of the other man from where their legs were touching. 

Peter sat back wiping his wet hair back from his forehead “I want to help people, I want to do something that has some meaning outside of the corporate bullshit, something good.” 

Chris lent back “More than just a pretty face,  arent you Hale.” 

Peter let out a low chuckle “flattery will get you everywhere Christopher.” 

Chris let out a deep chuckle and slapped a hand down on the table “Good to know Hale, you're not a shy one.” 

Peter took a sip of his drink enjoying the company, Chris had a predatory grace and strength about him and those slim hips and what Peter imagined were lovely thighs hidden under those sinfully tight black jeans. He really was a fine specimen of a man, intelligent too, Peter was a good judge of character and Chris seemed like a good one, ah mores the pitty he would only be in this town for a night. 

“So, Christopher I have shared with you how about you tell me about yourself? 

“Not much to tell really ran away and joined the Marines when I was 18, its been my life for over 20 years, did not re-up after the last tour, took my 20 and found this place with an old Marine buddy of mine,” Chris took a sip from his glass once he had finished speaking 

“What rank did you make before you retired.” Peter was intrigued he could tell there was a story in there but he did not know Chris well enough to push. 

“I made Master Sergeant before I left,” Chris shrugged as if it was of no importance. Then gave Peter a heated look “So any more questions or can I finally take you upstairs and fuck you.” 

Peter let out a barking laugh “Confident aren't you,” 

“When it's something I want I am, and Peter Hale I want you.” Chris’s voice dropped low and Peter would be lying if he said it did not do things to him. 

“I warn you I am no meek bottom, Christopher, I'm going to make you work for it.” Peter cocked his head watching Chris’s reaction. 

“Good, I don't play soft and I don't intend on letting you out of my bed until I have had my fill.” Chris stood and extended a hand, Peter, without much thought took hold of it and allowed himself to be pulled out of the booth. 

_____________________________________ 

_______________________ 

Chris lead Peter upstairs to his apartment, Peter felt nervous, this was crazy, it was just a one-night hookup, no harm no foul, but why did he keep picturing more with Chris. It was stupid he only knew the man for three hours. 

“Darlin what's got you frowning.” Chris blue eyes held concern, he lifted his hand and ghosted his knuckles along Peter’s forearm the light barely their touch raising goosebumps. 

“I think this could be either the worst mistake I've made or the best decision I cannot decide.” Peter sighed, 

Chris wrapped a strong hand and pulled Peter close, his body heat searing into Peter, lips ghosted along Peters jaw “I agree Hale but I don’t want to stop” 

One of Chris’s hands found its way into Peter’s hair and griped pulling Peter closer, he kissed Peter like he was starving, his tongue swiping along Peters bottom lip, Peter parted his lips allowing Chris to taste him, the kiss went on leaving them both panting. 

“Inside, need to get you out of those wet clothes,” Chris murmured into Peters heated skin, arching a brow Peter gave his best sassy grin, “You just want to get me naked” 

Chris chuckled “Oh Darling I sure do.” 

Chris let them into his apartment then led Peter through a small living space into his bedroom, 

Chris yanked his tee over his head and stripped off his jeans—well, then. Okay. No boxers or anything. Peter swallowed hard and stared at his cock, this thick, long, beautiful cock that he couldn’t fucking wait to suck. 

Chris was a work of fucking beauty, Peter could see the white raise flesh of various scars, life as a Marine had left its mark on Christopher's body, each mark was beautiful to Peter’s eyes. 

Peter stripped-down keeping his eyes locked with Chris, removing each article of clothing slowly  savoring the heated looks Chris gave him. Once he stepped out of his underwear, he stepped towards Chris aligning their bodies, they fit against each other perfectly. 

A tremor ran down Peter’s spine, and he cupped Chris' jaw and slid his mouth over Chris's. At the same time, Chris gripped Peter’s hips and pressed their bodies together, and Peter exhaled a groan into the kiss. the wet kiss that tasted of whisky shot straight to Peters list of  favorites . The kiss deepened quickly, and the urge to take more roared inside. 

Feeling bold Peter pushed Chris towards the bed, Chris moved back willingly falling into a tangle of limbs naked on the bed, Peter took a deep breath,  marveling at the other man's body “Fuck your gorgeous.” 

Peter crawled up Chris body running his nose along Chris inner thigh savoring the distinctly male smell when he came to the V in Chris’s hips, he slipped his tongue out tracing the ridges in Chris abs, looking down he smirked, Chris cock lay red and swollen in its thatch of silver curls, Peter licked his lips and lowered his mouth onto the cock sucking the head in he ran his tongue around it. Chris let out a deep groan his hips making small thrusting movements, Peter took Chris deeper let out a muffled groan as he felt the head of Chris’s cock brush the back of his throat. God, he loved this feeling, he loved the head rush sucking cock gave him, to hear the pleasure he brought his partners was amazing to Peter. 

All too soon Chris was pulling Peter away, he pouted his wet bottom lip tracing his tongue around his puffy skin, “Oh no pouting Kitten, your just too good at that, and I  _ really _ want to be inside you.” Chris growled as he moved and swapped positions, Peter flat on his back with Chris hovering over him. “You still want this kitten? Let me hear those words” 

Fuck this man was sexy and considerate, consent was fucking sexy and Peter was so on board with a good hard fuck. 

Peter relaxed into the soft sheets and spread his legs wider, letting out a soft moan as he felt Chris muscled abs against his own swollen cock, “I want this, want to feel you inside of me.” Peter reached up and grabbed Chris chin giving a sultry smile “Give me what you got Sarge no holding back, I want to feel this for days.” 

Chris kissed him hungrily, laying open mouth kisses down Peters throat and chest, the rough prickle of his beard against Peters skin was intoxicating, he had never really felt one way or another about his partners having facial hair, but right now the scrap of Chris beard against his thighs was wildly erotic to him. 

He let out a soft his when he felt Chris finger trace around his sensitive rim, vaguely aware of the sound of a lid being uncapped, then the cool jolt of silky liquid between his crack, Chris spent what felt like hours working Peter open, the feel of those thick fingers penetrating him in his most intimate of places was addictive, a finger brushing lightly over that bundle of nerves inside him had Peter cursing in a low voice, “Don’t fucking tease me you asshole-” His words cut off by a low moan as Chris pressed a finger again to that magic spot. He rocked against the three fingers Chris had in his ass making loud wanton noises the hand that was not torturing Peter on the inside held his hip in a vice-like grip that would surly leave bruises in the morning, a pleasant tender reminder of tonight. 

“God you look fucking sexy spread out on my fingers Peter, so fucking needy, you ready to take my cock baby?” Chris growled somewhere close to  Peter's ear, why did this man calling him baby send a thrill up Peters spin, oh fuck those fingers kept moving and spreading him, all thoughts were gone along with Peters restraint. 

Chris pulled his fingers out and Peter moaned at the loss feeling empty the muscles of his abdominal contracting wanting that feeling of fullness again, 

“Hush sweet thing I got you, just got to play safe and wrap it up,” Chris spoke from above him; Peter was dimly aware of the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Then Chris was back above him. 

“How do you want it, baby?” 

“Like this, I want to see your face.” Peter was shocked at how much he wanted to see Chris’s face to be able to see the look in those beautiful blue eyes when Chris took him. 

“I'll give you what you need.” Chris lifted Peters legs so his ankles hung over Chris broad shoulders and slowly pushed his way into Peters tight entrance, the first push and the feel of Chris cockhead pressing past his entrance had Peter gasping as his muscles tightened around the intrusion, Chris did not slow down or stop filling Peter steadily until he bottomed out, and he could feel the flesh of Chris balls against the back of his ass. God, he felt so good, 

A quick look of concern from Chris had Peter grinning “Show me what you got sarge.” 

His answer was a flash of white teeth and Chris rolling his hips and slamming into him, each strike unerringly sending sparks up Peter’s spine, all Peter could do was moan and hold on for the ride of his life. 

Chris dove into him the strength of each thrust pulling Peter closer to the edge, just a little more, as if his lover read his mind Chris knelt back pulling Peter with him strong arms held him while Chris slammed into him over and over, Peter could feel that familiar boil of his orgasm, so close, One hand gripping Chris shoulder the other snaked between their joined bodies he began to stroke himself in time with Chris’ thrusts. 

Peter had the irrational notion that he wanted this one night to last forever, he must have spoken aloud as Chris whispered huskily against his ear “Ditto baby.” 

When Peter came, he clenched around Chris’s cock and screamed out Chris name as the other man thrust through the aftershocks coming shortly after Peter. Laying in a sweaty tangle of limbs Peter ran a hand idly through Chris curly chest hair, “I can’t say this was how I saw my day ending but I'm glad.” 

Chris pulled at Peter until Peter lay sprawled across his chest “Nights not over, baby.” 

Chris was good to his word and Chris woke Peter two more times that night and fucked him till he was a boneless mess, Peter had never felt so completely satisfied and owned, this man this stranger had given Peter a night he never wanted to forget. 

Walking in the morning he saw Chris side of the bed was empty, letting out a sigh he sat up and looked for his clothes, they were thrown on the floor the last time he checks but were gone now. 

The bedroom door opened and Chris walked in carrying a tray on it coffee and a stack of fluffy pancakes,  _ Oh god this man really was too good to be true. _

“Morning baby, how did you sleep.” 

“wonderfully except when some great beast of a man kept waking me up to fuck,” Peter smirked 

“You loved it.” Chris lent over and brushed a kiss on Peters bare shoulder. 

“I can neither confirm nor deny that assumption.” Peter grabbed the coffee and inhaled its bitter ambrosia. “You know what happened to my clothes?” 

Chris smiled and scratched at his beard “Yeah I sent them down to the cleaners, hope you don’t mind, I got some spares here for you to wear until they come back.” 

_ Damn it this man was thoughtful and a perfect fuck _ ...Peter was so screwed. 

“Rip called your car is going to take a couple of days to be repaired, I could drive you home or you could stay here until its fixed, the choice is yours's, sweetheart.” Chris grinned like the cat who had gotten the cream, damn it the man already knew Peters choice. 

“Oh, fuck you, you already know my choice.” Peter snarked but could not help smiling into his coffee. 


End file.
